


synergy

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, misc themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: No matter what, no matter how, Victor and Yuuri find each other, fall in love, and find happiness together.





	1. domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> hello all!! this is a collection of my drabbles. each chapter has a different rating and theme, and will include the info at the start! enjoy! ♥
> 
> edit 8/8/17: i never quite got around to putting _all_ of my drabbles together here, but there are quite a few here and i'm probably done writing them for now. happy reading! ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri take their mornings slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@softyuuris](https://softyuuris.tumblr.com/post/155656686910/): "domestic viktuuri always. makes me feel positive"
> 
> original post date: jan 9, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~200  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/155657021243)

It’s a soft morning.

Yuuri is snoring on the couch and Victor rolls his eyes when he yawns and kisses him. “Why’d you fall asleep down here, darling?”

The dark-eyed skater blinks awake. “Hmm?” Yuuri looks up at Victor and Makkachin, who are both staring at him with eager expressions. “Oh, I dunno. You wanna join me?”

“Uh, _yes_ ,” Victor eagerly replies. Yuuri pulls up the blanket he’s bundled in to let in his boys and he closes his eyes again as soon as Makkachin has his tail safely away from their toes and Victor is successfully splayed all over him.

Yuuri asks Victor to turn on the TV, but Victor ignores him, snuggling into his warmth. “Thought we were supposed to go on a run,” the younger man mumbles, threatening to fall back asleep.

“Don’t care,” Victor murmurs back, sighing contentedly as their dog pads over them, looking for the best spot to lie down. As soon as the three of them are settled, they doze off.

Yuuri snores in Victor’s ear and Victor snores back just as annoyingly, and Makkachin remains steadily asleep on top of them.

They’re late for practice, but their sleepy morning is  _totally_  worth Yakov’s lecture.


	2. infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor shares his woes about crushing on his coach with his dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt: n/a
> 
> original post date: jan 10, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~200  
> ✮reverse AU ([series on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/620569) | [@yoireverse](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/))  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/155700950298)

Victor sighs as Yukachin pads up to him on the bed. “Oh, Yuka. I’ve made a horrible mistake.” He plays with the poodle’s floopy ears, and his dog happily wags his brown tail. “Inviting Yuuri to come live with me?”

There is a very large poster of Yuuri up in Victor’s room that he hasn’t bothered to take down because he isn’t ashamed of the sight. He’d saved up for that as a young teenager, and Yuuri’s junior costume is the second-best image to see before bed.

The first is his coach himself, of course. Victor continues prattling to his pet. “I mean, I think things are going really well, right?” The two of them are sitting closer together at meal times and Yuuri doesn’t seem quite so reserved around his overly-tactile Russian student these days. “Yuuri smiled when I hugged him this morning, and I think he kept his hand on my waist for longer than necessary for a _coach-to-student_ gesture, you know?”

Yukachin does not know, because she is a dog.

She barks and Victor sighs lovingly, as if this is answer enough. “You’re right. I’m being silly. This is…just a crush.”

Victor thinks about Yuuri’s soft smile and gentle eyes and lilting English as he gives advice and his beautiful form when he skates.

“Just a crush,” Victor repeats, muffling the words in Yukachin’s fur.


	3. lovestruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@softyuuris's anon](https://softyuuris.tumblr.com/post/155788464025/my-dad-coach-yuuri-packs-me-lunch-with-cheesy): "my dad, coach Yuuri, packs me lunch with cheesy jokes on sticky notes"
> 
> original post date: jan 12, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~300  
> ✮reverse AU ([series on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/620569) | [@yoireverse](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/))  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/155788857213)

Victor comes to the rink with a slightly downcast expression, sighing as he ties his skates and skids onto the ice.

Yakov and Yuri break away from speaking to Lilia about the blonde’s FS choreography to spare a sorry look at him. Lilia raises one eyebrow, still not fully aware of the dynamics between the skaters at Yakov’s rink. She flatly asks, “What’s wrong with _him_?”  
  
The teenager shrugs. “His sappy coach is sick, I think. At least, that’s what I heard.” He would never admit that he gleaned this information from Victor’s social media.

Victor skates, drawling through lazy routines with a faraway expression. He stays relatively focused for having such an off day, and when Yakov calls for a break, he slinks off to the locker rooms.

He sighs, retying his ponytail before sliding the dial on his lock and putting in the combination. Victor pulls out a lunch box and opens it with a long-suffering groan.

Even Georgi, drama-king extraordinaire, is starting to pity Victor.

Then, as soon as Mila, Yuri, Georgi, Yakov, and Lilia sit down to enjoy their bland meals, Victor opens his bag to find a pleasant surprise. His blue eyes grow wide and he makes a sound something like a high-pitched squeal.

With shaking hands, Victor picks up a note, written in Yuuri’s careful script.

_I didn’t want you to get sick, so I wore gloves. Make sure you really work on the sweeping arm movements in your FS today, okay?_  
  
_Take care,  
 _—Yuuri__   


Victor clutches the note to his chest and sighs happily this time, much to the relief of his fellow skaters. Yuri Plisetsky rolls his eyes when Victor shows the note off to everyone.

“What is he, your dad?” Yuri snorts.  
  
“He is the best thing that ever happened to me, Yura,” Victor swoons, and Yuri gags. “Look!! He already sliced my apple too. I could die a happy man.”

Yakov decides that passing Victor off to Yuuri is probably worthwhile. Victor’s an idiot, but he’s never had anyone around to do cute things like that for him.

The old man will never admit it, but it’s almost sort of cute.


	4. laughter lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Dear Yura,_   
>  _Stop spitting your gum out in the trash can._
> 
> -V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompts via [@smol-merci](http://smol-merci.tumblr.com/):
> 
> 1 - viktor takes selfies with yuuri some mornings when yuuri's too drowsy to care, and he doesn't put them on insta. instead they go into a little folder on his phone and he scrolls through it whenever they have to be in different places to compete and he misses him. 
> 
> 2 - yuuri likes to dance in his pjs when he makes coffee in the mornings and he doesn't think viktor knows, but he totally does. 
> 
> 3 - every so often they write yurio fan letters and leave them in his mailbox.
> 
> original post date: jan 20, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~450  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156144812678)

_one_

Victor yawns and reaches out with horrible bedhead. He’s sad to find that Yuuri’s not in bed beside him. After a slow, languid blink, he presses his thumb to the identification circle and taps at the screen until he finds the photo application.

He has a folder that isn’t for anyone else’s eyes. Photos of his sleeping beauty are kept safe there. Yuuri has drool running out of his mouth in one of them. In another, he’s glancing up at Victor over Makkachin’s fur. The decorated skater looks at the collection for a few more minutes before he tears up and gets ready to lift himself from the bed.

Then, he remembers that Yuuri is in Japan taking care of business. Victor has a small press conference to attend in the evening, so he couldn’t go with his love. A true shame. It’s seven in St. Petersburg, which means it’s nine in the evening where Yuuri is.

Victor doesn’t have any missed messages, but this doesn’t surprise him. Yuuri is too drained after events to do more than lazily scroll through his feeds.

His heart is stolen away by a picture of Yuuri smiling at the camera in the kitchen, and Victor hurries to call the love of his life before he forgets what Yuuri’s voice sounds like.

It _sounds_ irritated and sleepy, but Yuuri speaks to him softly and he laughs while Victor chokes up, when all he’s talking about is what he ate for dinner.

* * *

 

_two_

The first time Victor catches Yuuri dancing and singing in front of the long mirror in his pajamas, he snorts.

Yuuri is horribly embarrassed to have been caught, flushing and making excuses. “I love this song, alright. I know I look stupid.”

Victor kisses him silly, brushing Yuuri’s bangs off of his sweaty face. “Darling, you’re beautiful. I love watching you dance, on or _off_  the ice.”

Yuuri colors again, boldly clasping Victor’s hand. “You wanna…dance _with_  me?” Victor is the one to flush this time, losing his breath.

He moves so that his hands come around Yuuri’s waist, and both of them giggle uncontrollably. It takes a few songs to get their rhythm and stance right, but once they do, they just close their eyes and sway, enjoying each other’s warmth in such close parameters.

* * *

 

_three_

_Dear Yura,_

_Stop spitting your gum out in the trash can._

_Also, what was that sloppy triple axel about??? You could have done better!! - V_

_**I think your program was beautiful, Yurio. Sorry about Victor, he’s really upset that he can’t nail his vision for his FS this season. Congrats on the silver. - Y** _

_And fix your sloppy free leg! Your steps still stink. I’m going to rub my gold medal in your face. - V_

_**We love you!!! - Y + V** _


	5. face-to-face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dips down to kiss Victor on the couch and changes his mind at the last second, Yuuri smirks as he nuzzles his nose against Victor’s nose and the older man’s blue eyes fly open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@fishfingersandscarves](http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/): "nose kisses all the time!"
> 
> original post date: jan 20, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~100  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156145620753)

Yuuri is the first one to make the motion.

He dips down to kiss Victor on the couch and changes his mind at the last second, Yuuri smirks as he nuzzles his nose against Victor’s nose and the older man’s blue eyes fly open.

Yuuri barks out a laugh at the shock clearly painted on Victor’s face. “Sorry, Victor. I just wanted to surprise you a little bit.”

Victor pulls Yuuri into his lap and squeezes him. Yuuri wheezes and continues to giggle while Victor breathes him in, heart racing. “I love you.” He pulls back to push his knobby nose up against Yuuri’s round nose. “Love you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuuri says, kissing Victor’s lips gently, breath hot as his glasses almost fall off of his ears.

“ _So much!!"_


	6. bragging rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Victor,” Yuri growls, looking exhausted and furious. He casts a glance over at Victor’s husband, who’s just rolling his eyes and skating - _like a decent human being_. “The whole world knows you’re married to the dude. _Now shut up about it._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@fishingclocks](http://fishingclocks.tumblr.com/): "my soft h/c: victor's favorite thing to say, no matter the occasion, is 'my husband, yuuri...' as if someone in the WORLD could be unaware of their marriage."
> 
> original post date: jan 20, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: T  
> ✮words: ~300  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156147220388)

After the wedding, Victor is _unstoppable._

Even when reporters don’t actually want to speak to him, people mention Yuuri in passing, and Victor pulls up his hand. “Yeah?? You want to know about my husband, Yuuri? He’s _incredible_ , and astounding, and he won a gold medal this season, you know?”

It gets to the point that news anchors learn to avoid saying Katsuki’s name too loudly. (Or rather, he’s technically _Katsuki-Nikiforov_ now, but that’s a mouthful, and saying that would _definitely_  catch Victor’s attention.)

Victor is so deliriously enamored with telling anyone close enough to hear him about his marriage that he sounds like a lovesick fool. To Yakov, he waxes poetic, “Did you know, my husband - that is to say, _my darling Yuuri_  - woke up this morning and made breakfast?”

He gloats to Georgi, who is still crying over another bad date: “My husband wouldn’t treat me like this! Get my Yuuri to share tips for a successful date with you, and maybe one day, you’ll find true love, like us!”

Before he can bother Yuri Plisetsky, the blonde shoves his middle finger over Victor’s mouth.

“Victor,” Yuri growls, looking exhausted and furious. He casts a glance over _at_  Victor’s husband, who’s just rolling his eyes and skating - _like a decent human being_. “The whole world knows you’re married to the dude. _Now shut up about it_.”

As a shock to everyone, Victor does exactly the opposite. Halfway through practice, Victor goes to the sound room and broadcasts his news to the entire rink. “ _Yuuri is my husband who I love very much, please and thank you!!”_

Yuri Plisetsky just groans. Yakov grumbles.

When they finally get to asking Yuuri how he feels about the whole thing, the olive-skinned man just says, “Well, the only way I could get him to shut up about it at home was to let him talk about it outside. Sorry.”

Everyone at Yakov’s rink doesn’t know whether they should congratulate his sharp thinking or hate him for thinking of the idea first.


	7. heartfelt gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Victor and Yuuri weeks to open all of their wedding gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "soft head canon. Yuri gets a wedding gift its just for Yuri and it has no name on it. Victor finds out much later it is from Yakov. Yakov cannot believe the change in Victor since he arrived back in st petersburg. There is no comparison between burned out pretending to be happy Victor and all fired up and madly in love Victor so he sends him the best damn present he can think of. He doesn't want to get all soppy of course ^^"
> 
> original post date: jan 20, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: T  
> ✮words: ~600  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156149943268)

It takes Victor and Yuuri weeks to open all of their wedding gifts.

Between the honeymoon, their busy skating schedules, and everything else, things just got out of hand. Since they’d opted out of having a groom’s shower, people had been sending them gifts since they’d announced the wedding in January, and after it’s held in July, their apartment in St. Petersburg is filled with pretty presents ready to be opened.

Since the rest of the chores are done, they make a joint decision to power through the boxes and get started on writing people thank you notes.

One box is particularly plain, and Yuuri takes out a scrapbook and a fluffy muffler. He eyes the second item happily - he’d just been telling his new rink mates how he’d needed new scarves.

The second is a collection that Yuuri wouldn’t be able to find at any store. The scrapbook holds candids of Victor from a fairly young age - before his face had been plastered all over tabloids and social media.

He has sauce on his face, he’s scowling, and Yuuri coos happily over it. Victor is horribly embarrassed by the whole sight, but he’s happy that Yuuri is happy.

“Who could have sent this?” Yuuri wonders, fingers longingly lingering over the softly worn photos. “I mean, somebody’s got to know you pretty well, to have all these pictures.”

These shots were all taken without Victor’s permission, and some of the skating photos are at a rink he’d gone to just before switching to Yakov’s. Victor’s parents are a definite possibility - they’d been the first ones to fly overseas for the ceremony.

His memory is poor, and he can’t think of anyone else who would have done such a thing, so he chalks it up to his father’s business.

When he receives a negative response from his parents, Victor draws a blank as to where the scrapbook came from.

Weeks later, he bumps into Yakov as he’s coming out of the locker area and smiles. “Hi!!”

Yakov just grumbles.

After a beat, the two of them head to the rink and shiver at the cold. Victor’s done his warmups, so even thought it’s brisk, he feels pretty good.

Victor’s favorite coach catches his arm before Victor can wave to Yuuri and get started for the day. “Vitya,” Yakov grunts, averting his eyes. “How did. Did the two of you ever get all your gifts?”

The younger man beams. “Did you send us something? We tried to send thank you letters to everyone! I don’t remember seeing your name, but it could just be me. You know how I am.”

Yakov colors lightly and scoffs. “Good. I taught you well.”

Victor rolls his eyes. “You didn’t teach me a thing about writing letters, Yakov.” He skates off, but his mind lingers on the topic until he makes it home, surprisingly.

Yuuri often stares at the scrapbook with a lot of love, and Victor looks around to see if anything else in their wedding gift collection could have come from Yakov. A fine vodka is a good choice, but Victor has the sneaking suspicion that Georgi sent that to him along with the _Congrats on Your Happy Marriage Evermore_  card.

Yuuri points to a picture of Victor where he’s tying his hair back and grinning at the camera.

Something clicks in Victor’s mind and he smiles privately.

“I just can’t help wondering who sent this to us. It’s so…thoughtful.”

Victor shrugs and pecks the top of Yuuri’s head. “Mm. I have my ideas.”

“Well then, tell them I said thank you.” Yuuri closes the photo book with a smile. “This gift is my favorite.”

The next day, Victor gives his coach a wet kiss on the check and Yakov yells at his star pupil, but Victor still thinks it was worth it.


	8. strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yurio,” Yuuri says quietly, lips already quirking upwards. “Are those _real_ kittens?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "If you are still looking for flash fic prompts otherwise please ignore. Those cats in the car on vacation with Yuri (you KNOW the pic I'm talking about ^^ I am sending this from my grave after looking at it) arent plushies they're real cats that Yurio rescued as tiny kittens and no matter how much he grumbles about taking care of them somehow they never seem to get new homes he keeps turning people down that offer to take one he's going to keep them 5eva"
> 
> original post date: jan 21, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: T  
> ✮words: ~200  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156173876168)

When Yuri gets into Victor’s overloaded pink convertible, Yuuri quirks his eyebrows.

“That’s a lot of plush kittens you have there,” the older skater says, and the blonde just snorts.

“Just tell Victor to keep his eyes on the road,” Yuri pouts, slumping into his seat.

Victor rolls his eyes behind his shades. “I can hear you, you know.” As soon as they all get settled, however illegally, Victor puts the car in drive. They get a few miles down before the music gets quiet and Yuuri pulls his eyes off of the horizon.

He hears a mewl. Possibly several of them in chorus, and he looks down at Yuri Plisetsky’s hoodie.

“Yurio,” Yuuri says quietly, lips already quirking upwards. “Are those _real_  kittens?”

Makkachin barks from the backseat, as if he’d known the truth all along. Yuri huffs and guards the five precious kittens in his arms. “Maybe?”

“You rescued kittens?” Victor gasps, almost slamming on the brakes and knocking tons of stuff out of the car. “What? _When_? What are you going to do with them?”

“They’re mine now! They were lost and I’m keeping them.”

Victor and Yuuri just roll their eyes as Yuuri digs in his stuff for cat snacks and toys, feeding his small hoard on the ride and hoping that they don’t get sick.

After the discovery is made, Victor drives a little more carefully.


	9. kitchen disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri quickly loses his will to be cranky with Victor and puts his arms around the silver-haired man’s back. “I know you can’t cook, Victor.”
> 
> Stubbornly, Victor murmurs, “I wanted to _try_. How else am I supposed to spoil my darling husband?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@joelsweet](http://joelsweet.tumblr.com/): "Viktor loves trying to cook for Yuuri, but he isn’t very good at it. Like, we’re talking ashes of food and smoke alarms going off. He was just trying to do something nice for his husband :’)"
> 
> original post date: jan 22, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~400  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156240418233)

Yuuri wakes up to the sound of the fire alarm.

He hurries out of the bedroom, adjusting his sweatshirt and putting on his glasses. Makkachin is barking and Yuuri’s eyes are slightly out of focus. The moment he gets downstairs, he starts yelling. “Victor! Victor, are you here? We need to get out!”

Brown eyes lock onto the sight of Victor, who looks appropriately guilty, a spatula in his hand, smoke billowing around him. As soon as Yuuri makes sense of the scene, seeing that Victor’s coughing and his blue eyes are full of tears, he sighs and goes to the closet for a ladder.

Yuuri hurries to take the batteries out of the smoke alarm while Victor babbles excuses. He just rolls his eyes and calms the dog, opening all the windows and letting Victor trail behind him with a wobbly lower lip.

Once the apartment is halfway decent and they apologize to their upstairs neighbors for the racket, Yuuri sighs and gives his husband a look of pity.

“So,” Yuuri says, putting his hands on his hips. “What’s this all about?”

Victor immediately bawls, digging his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. “I wanted to surprise you, you know? Like you did last weekend, making me breakfast in bed…”

Yuuri quickly loses his will to be cranky with Victor and puts his arms around the silver-haired man’s back. “I know you can’t cook, Victor.”

Stubbornly, Victor murmurs, “I wanted to _try_. How else am I supposed to spoil my darling husband?”

His husband snorts, putting a hand on Victor’s hair and smiling. “You don’t have to spoil me. It’s okay.”

After they hug and kiss soppily, comforting the whining Makkachin, they move to the disaster zone. Yuuri doesn’t have a clue how Victor went so wrong with eggs and toast, but all he cares about is getting it out so their apartment doesn’t continue to smell like death.

Victor squeaks when Yuuri lifts the pan and heads to the trash. Yuuri gives him a wilting look and Victor sighs. “Not a _chance_  I’m eating this.” Once he sees that Victor’s about to pout and say something cheeky, Yuuri heads to his side and pecks Victor’s cheek. “I’ll teach you how to do the simple stuff next weekend, and we can cook _together_. Okay?”

The older man perks up immediately, throwing his arms around Yuuri and making the shorter man wheeze. “I love you, Yuuri! I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuuri says, putting his right hand over Victor’s arm. “Now let’s get this cleaned up.”


	10. strides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wonder if something is wrong with me,” Victor says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: (edited) - along the lines of asking how victor and yuuri handle topics of having children in omegaverse and victor is uncomfortable with the idea as an omega.
> 
> original post date: dec 16, 2016
> 
> ✮rating: M  
> ✮words: ~600  
> ✮[omegaverse AU | a/b/o series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/610876)  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/154707312898)

Victor sits on lawn with a faraway expression, and Mari is the first person to notice him. She walks over, lights her cigarette, and waits. She’s never been the type of person to force someone to talk, and growing up with Yuuri had taught her that sometimes silence could be more telling than talking. 

“I wonder if something is wrong with me,” Victor says, staring at the grass as it sways. 

“Why do you say that?” Mari puffs out smoke and studies his watery gaze. Makkachin barks at them from afar and Victor whispers something in Russian that makes the dog bound over to his master’s side. 

“I don’t want children,” Victor admits quietly, drawing his legs to his chest. “I know I should. Maybe being on suppressants for so long messed my body up, but I just don’t think I’m cut out for parenthood.” 

“Well,” the woman with her roots shining through the blonde dye closes her eyes. “It’s not for everyone.” After a long moment, she somberly continues, “I had an abortion when I was a teenager, and I still wonder if I did the right thing.” Victor looks up at her with wide eyes and she smiles. “I wasn’t ready. I was just a kid, you know? But even now, I can’t see myself giving birth. The idea freaks me out.” 

The two of them let the words sit between them before Victor looks up at her. “That was brave of you. You’re really strong, Mari.” 

“Mm,” she hums, not really agreeing or disagreeing with him. 

“What’s your nature, if you don’t mind me asking?” Victor inquires softly, lilting his English so it’s crisp and well-enunciated. 

“I’m a beta,” Mari answers, turning so she can exhale downwind of Victor and Makkachin’s noses. “Whole family is, except Yuuri and our Grandma, who’s passed now.” 

“My condolences.” 

“It was a long time ago.” The woman looks down at him with a smile. “Anyways, we all flipped. His early teen years were a bitch and a half, I tell you,” Mari grumbles and Victor laughs in response. “It was harder when he was gone, though. We all missed him something terrible.” 

“I’m sure,” Victor nods along, leaning back on the grass as she snuffs out her cigarette. 

“He skated a lot when he was pent up,” Mari snorts and Victor giggles. “It was kind of hilarious.” 

Victor smiles at the anecdotes for a long moment, and then his lips fall, heavy thoughts weighing on his mind again. “I’m worried that I’m ruining this for him by being an omega,” Victor whispers, tears hot on his face, coming down suddenly. “I want to  _want_ to have children, but I don’t. My heats spent with Yuuri have been some of the best experiences of my life. Feeling connected to him like that means everything to me, and I feel like I should want more. I should be starving to carry his child to term, but I just feel…broken.” 

Mari puts a sturdy hand on his shoulder while he sniffles and his dog licks his tears. “You need to talk to him about all of that. Don’t worry. Yuuri won’t love you any less for feeling like that.” 

Victor cries until he believes it, and when he dashes to the airport, lovesick and forlorn, Yuuri holds him close. The dam breaks loose and he babbles a hundred things, but Yuuri waits patiently, hands warm on Victor’s back. “You don’t have to have my children. You don’t have to be anything other than yourself for me, because I love you. Just stay here, with me.  _That’s_ what I want.” 

Victor sobs more thoroughly and is inconsolable the whole drive home, holding onto Yuuri’s hand like an anchor and refusing to let go.


	11. the yuuri katsuki fanclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's ultimate find is a blog (correction: _multiple_ blogs) dedicated to creating fan-content of Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "This was inspired by your amazing omegaverse social media fic *-* Yuuri's fan club is small but staunchly devoted to the defense of their katsudon. Victor has found his people. Their exclusive apparel and housewares don't hurt either."
> 
> original post date: dec 24, 2016
> 
> ✮rating: M  
> ✮words: ~300  
> ✮[omegaverse AU | a/b/o series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/610876)  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/154918069848)

Victor runs a proper blog for all of his decidedly explicit pictures of him and his husband sweating and romping around in bed together. He’d started it at Yuuri’s blushing insistence that it at least become organized and ferreted away from his totally public profile, so Victor sighs and gives in.

One of the best things he discovers after making his blog (which he titles something along the lines of _Nikiforov-Katsuki, The Experience_ ), is that his followers and commenters leave little links to happy posts on other blogs promoting safe sex between omegas and betas, and happy marriages with or without aligning natures.

His ultimate find is a blog (correction: _multiple blogs_ ) dedicated to creating fan-content of Yuuri. All of Yuuri’s old programs are covered, and there are delightfully imaginative drawings of the two of them plastered all over everything from notebooks to t-shirts. Victor’s eyes linger perhaps a little bit too long on a hat that has Yuuri’s nose shape spot-on, with stylized font that reads _Dance All Night_.

Victor decides to keep tabs on a handful of these blogs. He keeps fighting his own battle in Yuuri’s honor, and knowing that there are other people out to fight for his husband brings a smile to his face. After weeks and weeks of scouring people’s incessantly kind messages about the timid alpha - rampant posts about how being shy didn’t make an alpha a bad partner, or how his taking pictures with his consenting partner was totally cool and absolutely breathtaking - he chimes in.

Victor sends a big shoutout to the blog he’s been following the longest, making his message as drawn out as he can, grateful beyond belief that these childishly excited fans are still interested in them beyond retirement, even if Victor has been petulantly posting nudes of them on his various social media accounts.

Eventually, he buys a towel with one of Yuuri’s more expressive orgasmic faces that reads _Y + V Knot Heaven_  and hangs it right in there bathroom.

Yuuri slams the door shut when he sees it, horribly embarrassed by the sight, and Victor laughs about his responding pout for the rest of the day.


	12. hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroko meets Victor for the first time and excitedly braids his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@softyuuris](https://softyuuris.tumblr.com/post/155417225575/reverse-au-yuuri-hasnt-been-back-from-russia-in): "reverse au, yuuri hasnt been back from russia in months, hiroko is jsut too fucking excited about viktor’s hair, yuuri and viktor and family sit around and catch up while she does viktor’s hair and she joke complains abt how mari doesnt let her touch her hair anymore, im dead"
> 
> original post date: jan 4, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~250  
> ✮reverse AU ([series on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/620569) | [@yoireverse](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/))  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/155418051533)

“Look at you!!” Hiroko beams at the young man hanging on her son’s arm. She nearly pushes Yuuri out of the way to hug the Russian man. “Look at that _hair_!”

“Mom, _stooop_ ,” Yuuri whines quickly, trying to keep his mom off of his fiancé for one minute. “We just got here, and Victor can’t understand you.” He looks at Victor, who is smiling nervously beside him. “Sorry, Victor, my mom is just saying that your hair is nice. I think she wants to play with it a bit, but if she’s bothering you, I’ll get her to leave you alone.”

“She does?” Victor suddenly beams, taking Hiroko’s hands. “Please do!” He says the words in English, but the little Japanese woman smiles and nods. Victor trails behind her, letting the woman lead him to the living room.

He sits down cross-legged, grinning as she flits off, gets a comb, and starts to play with the fine strands of silver hair. Yuuri looks on at the two of them, who are communicating with gestures since they can’t understand each other. Her small fingers nimbly form the braid and Victor smiles warmly.

“What’s she saying?” Victor yawns lazily as she finishes.

 _“You better keep that beautiful man next to you,”_  his mother had just said.

“Just that you’re gorgeous,” Yuuri edits slightly, cheeks flushed. His mother rolls his eyes at him, knowing that he’d fudged a bit. She can speak _that_  much English.

“Hmm,” Victor smirks and closes his eyes while Hiroko pats his back, admiring her own handiwork. “If you say so.”

It is all terribly domestic, and Yuuri admires the view, pulling Victor into a soft hug as the younger man drifts off to sleep.


	13. saturday night fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri leads Victor, who flushes as Yuuri’s hands come around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@fishfingersandscarves](http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/): "they go out swing dancing on saturdays!! (and they always switch leads)"
> 
> original post date: jan 22, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~250  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156240998503)

Victor dips Yuuri when it’s his turn to lead, narrowly keeping from dropping the brunette. Once Yuuri is upright, he giggles, moving to swing Victor around passionately as well.

“Who’s leading here?” The instructor tries to keep them organized, but the two men keep giggling, stepping in time with the music. She eventually throws up her arms, rolling her eyes at how obviously in love they are. “At least try to keep your steps the same as the other couples!! You two are taking up the whole dance floor.”

It’s obvious to the other couples that the two of them are not amateurs. Victor lifts Yuuri up as far as he can, and the shorter man reaches down, fingers gently curling at Victor’s nape while he’s carefully lowered to the floor. They’re not doing swing dancing, exactly - it’s a horrendous mix of a multitude of styles, but it’s beautiful, and they’re having too much fun to stop.

Yuuri leads Victor, who flushes as Yuuri’s hands come around his waist. Yuuri flicks his eyes up cautiously, so clear without his glasses.

Everyone tries to follow the instructor’s lead and winds up distracted, so she considers it a wash and just turns the music up louder, telling everyone to do as they please this Saturday.

Victor presses Yuuri close for a slow dance at the very end, and the two of them just smile, loving the moment of intimacy despite the burn of dozens of eyes staring while they move.


	14. bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's somewhat ironic that Victor surprises Yuuri, a florist, by giving him a bouquet of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "Whenever Yuuri is having a bad day Viktor surprises him with flowers and showers him with attention ;)"
> 
> original post date: jan 22, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~500  
> ✮[@ingthing](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/)'s [wedding planner + florist AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/639041)  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156242977408)

Yuuri sighs, watching his car churn to life in the cold. It’s been a rough week at the shop, pruning the more delicate flowers and repotting the sturdier ones. Every day, he winds up plowing, lifting dirt, and switching days for running the register.

He just wants to go home.

The man says goodbye to his sister as soon as he thinks his pitiful car won’t give up on him, sliding into the vehicle with a sigh. The drive back to his parents’ house is slow, and the overcast sky just makes him feel gloomy. As soon as he pulls in and heads inside, he says hello and is startled beyond belief to find his admirer standing there with an armful of gerbera daisies.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri almost drops his bag - which would have sucked, because it has a bunch of tools in there. “What are you doing here?”

“Mari gave me your address.” Victor’s been hitting on him for weeks, and Yuuri’s even gone on a date with the silver-haired man, but this is.

Yuuri doesn’t know what it is just yet, but that bouquet is beautiful. “Where did you get the flowers?”

Victor rolls his eyes. “From your shop, of course. You know, where you work with your sister.”

“Well, yeah, but I was at work today.” He’d left for lunch for a bit, but that was all. “You and Mari have been planning this.” Yuuri inspects the stems for discoloration and nods with approval to find that all of them are in perfect condition. “Daisies?”

“They’re for innocence and cheerfulness!!” Victor hands Yuuri the flowers, giggling when the florist gapes and colors. “I know you don’t care about the meaning of your precious children, but you deserved a little pick-me-up. You’ve looked distraught for the last few days.”

Yuuri smiles, warming up to the sight, just a bit. “It’s kind of dumb to buy flowers for somebody who grows them for a living. I can take them home whenever I want.”

Victor rolls his eyes. “That’s not the _point_ , Yuuri. It’s a gift for you to enjoy. You do _like_  flowers, yes?”

Yuuri looks down at them, rubbing petals between his fingers gently, careful not to bruise them. He heads to the kitchen for a vase, looking back at Victor, who continues to stand in the doorway with a small grin. “Yes,” Yuuri replies softly. “I like them.” He waits a moment before sweeping his arm and motioning for Victor to follow him. “You might as well have dinner while you’re here. Come on.”

“You’re sure?” Victor asks.

Yuuri blushes and scoffs, pulling out shears for the daisy stems, taking the wrapping paper off of the bouquet and the rubber band. “Yes. Now hurry up, before I change my mind.” He holds out a hand for a moment, and Victor takes his invitation one step further, pulling Yuuri into a soft hug.

“Mmhmm,” Victor hums happily, basking in Yuuri’s warmth while the shorter man scoffs.


	15. tidal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri loves the feeling of the sand between his toes, loves splashing water on Victor, loves being exhausted down to his bones, lying on his towel, watching Victor move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "Soft hc: Viktor and Yuuri, a day at the beach with Makkachin"
> 
> original post date: jan 22, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~100  
> ✮mid-series  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156243509838)

Yuuri loves warm days at the beach.

He loves the feeling of the sand between his toes, loves splashing water on Victor, loves being exhausted down to his bones, lying on his towel, watching Victor move.

Makkachin and Victor are running circles around each other, treading in the shallow bank of the ocean where Yuuri’s set up an umbrella. When the poodle gives up on Victor showing him a good time, he runs from his owner’s side to Yuuri, who rubs his tummy and feeds him snacks.

“He’s so spoiled,” Victor finally says, pushing saltwater out of his eyes and sitting next to Yuuri, loving the sun-warm skin on his damp shoulders.

“Whose fault is that?” Yuuri chuckles, lacing hands with the older man.

They sit on the beach, dozing and reading books while Makkachin falls into a nap.


	16. warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor blinks awake blearily and Yuuri finds himself quickly apologizing. “Sorry! Why are you nesting in the closet?”
> 
> “Dunno,” Victor dazedly replies, yawning and reaching for Yuuri’s pant leg. “But you’re home now, so cuddle with me.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "ABO Victor is nesting and Yuuri comes home to find him snuggling in Yuuri's room/bed/closet"
> 
> original post date: jan 22, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~200  
> ✮[omegaverse AU | a/b/o series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/610876)  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156244514613)

“Victor?” Yuuri knows that Victor likes to hole up occasionally when his heats are coming on, so he searches for him for a moment.

He throws a few doors open, frowning when he can’t find Victor in any of the typical spots. Yuuri opens the closet with a sigh, shrugging off his jacket, and almost screams when he finds the silver-haired skater piled on top of most of his clothes.

Victor blinks awake blearily and Yuuri finds himself quickly apologizing. “Sorry! Why are you nesting in the closet?”

“Dunno,” Victor dazedly replies, yawning and reaching for Yuuri’s pant leg. “But you’re home now, so cuddle with me.“

“Not in here,” Yuuri says softly, squeezing his eyes shut when Victor whines. “Come on, up. I’ll help you get in bed.” Victor clings to Yuuri’s back, and the younger man cradles him softly, groaning when Victor kisses his nape. “Stop that. You need sleep.”

“Gonna lay down with me?”

“I need to change,” Yuuri murmurs, letting Victor down and noting the careful touch of Victor’s feverish fingers on his sides. “Victor.”

“Please?” Victor flicks his baby blue eyes up at Yuuri and Yuuri sighs, quickly giving in.

“Just for a minute.”

They both fall asleep for four hours.


	17. snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor quickly retaliates, and then the two of them have an impromptu snowball fight. Once they run out of energy, the two of them tickle each other quickly, and then fall down in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@spaceless-sea](http://spaceless-sea.tumblr.com/): "Okay okay what about Yuuri and Viktor and Yuuri having a snowball fight and end up cuddling in the snow"
> 
> original post date: jan 22, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~200  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156245909068)

Yuuri has seen snow, of course, but the snow in St. Petersburg is different. It’s a city renowned for having frequent snowfall throughout the year, and the icy bodies of water in the town take him by surprise.

Victor watches the love of his life blink awake at dusk, surrounded by powdery snowfall. Yuuri steps into it with wide eyes, waiting just a moment before he gathers some between his gloves and starts making little snow bunnies. Victor opens his mouth to ask why he’s making those instead of snow men or snow angels, but Yuuri moves and tosses a snowball before he can get the question out.

His blue eyes are open wide with shock and Yuuri guffaws loudly. “Sorry! I didn’t expect you to be that surprised.”

Victor quickly retaliates, and then the two of them have an impromptu snowball fight. Once they run out of energy, the two of them tickle each other quickly, and then fall down in the snow.

Yuuri giggles, playing with Victor’s fringe. “It’s cold.”

Victor rolls his eyes. “Yes, thank you. I couldn’t have figured that out by myself.” 

They lie there for a moment, holding each other close until Victor stands up and helps Yuuri get to his feet. Yuuri holds out a hand and the two of them swing their arms back and forth like children, snorting when they almost smack each other in the face.


	18. afternoons in st. petersburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri clenches up as he stands in front of the rink and Victor gives him a steady smile. “Don’t be so nervous, darling. They are like family, here. Perhaps a bit loud, but lovable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "Yuuri's super nervous to meet the Russian team but it only takes him like two seconds (after he's done recovering from a surprise hug attack his first day at the rink) to realize that they're all dorks and no wonder Viktor and Yuri and them got along so well; they're all so full of life and so quirky. Yuuri starts to understand Yakov's daily lamentations about his students and wonders how he hasn't gone completely bald yet. He then wonders if he made the right choice going there lol"
> 
> original post date: jan 22, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~300  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156248609043)

Yuuri clenches up as he stands in front of the rink and Victor gives him a steady smile. “Don’t be so nervous, darling. They are like family, here. Perhaps a bit loud, but lovable.”

The shorter man nods, walking into the rink with a worried frown. Victor hums while they tie their skates.

Once they get inside, Yakov is yelling at Mila to get her fingers out of Yuri’s hair. Georgi is posing wildly for some girl standing in the bleachers. Everyone is quipping with each other, and when Victor comes in, saluting the gang, Yakov turns to him and immediately begins to snarl.

“Vitya!” Yakov snaps a finger at Victor, who just laughs. “You are late!! Look at what sort of example you’re setting for your student. Fool!”

“Yakov, relax. Yuuri’s nervous, since it’s his first day here.”

Yuri Plisetsky comes over and scowls at Yuuri Katsuki. “Do your shit and nobody cares. The season’s almost over, loser.”

“I’m not a loser,” Yuuri murmurs hotly, glaring at the teenager. “You think you can keep up with me? I’ll race.”

Mila cheers and Georgi puts a hand to his chin. They start taking bets while Yuri snarls that he can wipe the dirt with the older man.

Victor watches with a big grin and Yakov eventually snorts. “Your boy…he’s pretty good.”

“I want him to feel welcome here,” Victor says, taking off his blade guards and getting ready to join the two whirling around the rink at top speed. “This is my home rink, you know?” As soon as he skates up to Yuuri, Yuuri loses focus. Yuri jeers that Victor is ruining the race.

The three of them end up on a pile on the ice. Mila takes pictures while Yuri scowls, Georgi just cries to his girlfriend that she should be able to see him show off, and Yakov just shakes his head at all of them.


	19. tlc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after the event is over, he texts Otabek. _Y + V cheered for me again, dorks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "Soft yoi head canon: Yuuri and Victor tend to act like they are Yurio's parents. They cheer him on, cheer him up when he's feeling down, Yuuri is such a mother hen and victor has #1 embarrassing dad on lock down. Yurio pretends to hate it but secretly loves it and will fight anyone who makes fun of it all."
> 
> original post date: jan 23, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~200  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156250538168)

Yuri is more than a little disappointed that his grandpa can’t come to this skating event, and he mopes about it for a time at practice.

Victor and Yuuri are busy with their own routines and travel schedules, but they still make time for him. Victor fusses over Yuri’s hair, making sure the braid is perfect before he goes out on the ice. Yuuri gives him filling meals and tells him not to eat too quickly.

As soon as Yuri goes up to skate, the two of them stand on the sidelines, holding a banner with his name, cheering at the top of his lungs. When he steps off of the ice, totally breathless, he glares at them.

“Why are you cheering for me?” Yuri pants.

The couple shares a look before ruffling his hair and pulling him into a hug. “We want you to do your best!” Yuuri squeezes him and Victor giggles as the teenager bristles, pushing out of the joint hug quickly.

“Get off!! You two are making me sweaty. I have to go listen for my score.”

Long after the event is over, he texts Otabek. _Y + V cheered for me again, dorks._

Otabek snorts at his friend’s message.

Yuri would never admit it, but he loves his older rink mates a whole lot.


	20. crash course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@rei-drome](http://rei-drome.tumblr.com/): "(just realized the post was send not reblog OTL but here's my hc) Victor is a terrible driver, but Yuuri is an absolute nightmare on the road and Victor has to teach him."
> 
> original post date: jan 24, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: T  
> ✮words: ~300  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156327762763)

The minute Victor announces that they’re going to the beach, Yuuri is already wary. About three days later, when he says that he’s ordered a custom, classic car and holds the keys in his hand with a big grin, the young man feels dread creep up the back of his neck.

He’s read a lot about Victor Nikiforov, and there has not been a single article published about his ability to drive this magenta monstrosity. “Victor,” Yuuri asks, swallowing nervously, “Can you drive stick shift? Do you even have your license?”

Victor just keeps smiling and Yuuri immediately regrets asking. “We’re just going to the beach!!”

“Oh no you don’t,” Yuuri says, grabbing the keys from Victor’s hand and watching the taller man deflate. “I’m going to at least teach you the basics, come on…”

Victor is hot on Yuuri’s heels, draping himself over Yuuri’s shoulders and humming a quiet tune. As soon they get to the car, Yuuri shrieks, correcting Victor’s hands on the wheel and forcing his legs out like he’s going for the brakes. “What are you _doing_?!”

The older man grins wildly, swerving to avoid hitting someone. “Victor!” Yuuri coaches him through driving _correctly_ , encouraging him to sit down.

When they finally pick up Yuri for their ride to the beach a few days later, Victor looks as well-rested as he always does, while Yuuri appears to have lost years of his life. The teenager raises his eyebrows at both of them.

Yuuri leans over on Victor’s lap, squinting at him, daring him to try some dumb shit. Victor hums and drives like a careful adult and Yuri just scoffs, calling them gross and overly affectionate.

(In reality, Yuuri is keeping all of them alive while Victor speeds down the highway.)


	21. departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@bumbeebell](http://bumbeebell.tumblr.com/): "ash, my buddy, my pal. you should do some angsty fluff about long distance viktuuri in between seasons, struggling being apart from each other, before the next skating season starts back up. bonus points for reuniting and it feeling so good. I love you, you beautiful nerd have a good day!"
> 
> original post date: jan 24, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: T  
> ✮words: ~350  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156331058853)

Yuuri looks at his phone with a sigh.

Victor’s been busy this season. He should know - Yuuri’s been watching all of Victor’s routines on television, just like he used to back in the old days. There’s no way they can be together all the time, so he mopes and slithers through the halls of the inn with his breath caught in his chest.

The routine is beautiful, of course. It has potential to shatter records when the international events roll around. Right now, in Russia, Yuuri’s coach is finishing up, opening his arms to the audience, and a soft look passes his face.

Yuuri smiles sadly.

Victor doesn’t look very happy, but then again, Yuuri isn’t very happy, either.

There is radio silence as the news station switches from coverage of the skating event to the weather forecast. Restlessly, Yuuri goes for a walk, since it’s really too early to do anything else.

His phone buzzes about an hour later, and Yuuri jolts, hurrying to pick it up. Victor is on the other end, and Yuuri smiles to hear Yakov and Yuri bickering in the background. “Sorry about the noise,” Victor says softly.

Yuuri almost chokes up, missing him so sorely that he feels old beyond his years. “It’s okay,” Yuuri replies, messing with the band around his finger. “You did really great today. I couldn’t tell that you were sick.”

As if on cue, Victor sniffles a bit and Yuuri smiles lovingly. “Yeah.” He pauses, then continues. “I miss you, Yuuri.”

Tears well up in Yuuri’s eyes. “Yeah, Victor. I miss you too.” They just listen to each other sniffle and cry on the phone before Yuuri draws in a deep breath. “God, okay, enough of that. Pull it together. You still have your FS tomorrow.”

“And you have your events next week,” Victor murmurs. “I’ll be there, I promise.”

The two of them say a few soft words before hanging up with heavy hearts.

Yuuri jogs home and texts Victor good night, eager for the silver-haired skater to fly back to his side.


	22. nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Darling,” Victor opens one morning, toying with Yuuri’s fringe before they slide out of bed. “Why don’t you have any sweet names for me?”
> 
> Yuuri blearily blinks at him, yawning. “Am I supposed to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "soft hc: at some point in their early relationship, yuuri and viktor had an extensive conversation about possible pet names for each other."
> 
> original post date: jan 27, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~350  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156470992243)

It’s two months into the new season before it dawns on Victor.

Yuuri’s acclimated to the Russian team quite well. They toss around nicknames at Yakov’s place, because many of them have grown up at the rink. Not a day goes by without Yakov inevitably yelling at his oldest student, who tunes him out before gliding over to _his_  protégé and swooning.

Victor is a sensitive guy, and he takes nicknames very seriously.

“Darling,” Victor opens one morning, toying with Yuuri’s fringe before they slide out of bed. “Why don’t you have any sweet names for me?”

Yuuri blearily blinks at him, yawning. “Am I supposed to?”

Heartbroken, the older skater puts a hand to his chest. “Aren’t I _dear_  to you?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, fully aware that his fiancé is being purposefully melodramatic. “Yes, Victor, of course.” Victor pouts, turning away from him while Yuuri clinically steps out of his pajama pants.

His heart stops when finishes slipping out of his t-shirt, Victor still giving him a sad look.

Blushing softly, Yuuri murmurs, “Vitya?”

Victor perks up, blue eyes glossy. “Mm!! You can go cuter, love, I _know_  you can.”

By now, Yuuri is hoping that the ground will swallow him whole. “This is so frickin’… _difficult_.”

“Please, for me? My Yuuri. Love. Darling. _Yura_. Love of my life! My biggest happiness!”

“Let’s stick with _Yuuri_ ,” Yuuri replies quickly, flushing even more deeply. He stares at Victor, inhales deeply, and warbles out, “ _Viten’ka_?”

Victor beams, blue eyes shining as he tackles Yuuri to the bed again. “Oohhh, Yuuri, I love you. Say it one more time?”

“Let me start slowly, Victor,” Yuuri replies breathlessly, swatting Victor’s roaming hands off of his slim waist. “I mean, Vitya. Oh, damn it. Stop grinning, we have to go to practice.”

“Lame…” Victor hums, lips smooth on Yuuri’s arm. “Say it one more time?”

“Don’t push your luck,” Yuuri whispers, slipping out from under the taller man and hurrying into the shower. Before the door clicks closed, he peeks his head out and says, “ _Vitya_.”

Victor collapses on the floor with a heartfelt sigh.

God, he loves Yuuri so much.


	23. competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’mon, Victor. We have to see if we’re getting married this summer or not. Do your worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "Soft yoi head canon: At the next GPF, Yuuri stuns and amazes everyone by becoming the first figure skater to successfully land a quadruple axel! (ps. all characters, and by that I mean the other figure skaters we have met in the show, are friends or at least friendly and respect one another and they all flip out with excitement!)"
> 
> original post date: jan 28, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~350  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156503720783)

When Yuuri had told Victor about his plans for the season, after nailing the quad flip nine times out of ten, is that he wants to do something that no one has ever done before.

Victor is all for a challenge. As a coach, he’s supremely proud of Yuuri’s ambition - of his desire to reach new heights. It means that his pupil is taking charge of his own destiny, desperate to make a mark. As a fellow competitor, Victor knows he’s going to have to push his game up a level as well, but just getting back into shape for competition takes up all of his time right now.

By the time skating season is in full effect, Victor has raced both his rink mates for positions at the top, and he watches Yuuri go out and break his own record from the previous year’s Grand Prix.

“A quad axel, everybody!” The announcer’s voice is a white buzz in Victor’s ears. The man is so busy gaping at Yuuri with giddy tears in his eyes that he could lose his mind. “History was made here, and Yuuri Katsuki is a strong contender for gold, doing what has never successfully been done in competition! A _quadruple axel,_ landed beautifully!! Here is a man that continues to defy expectations!”

Victor opens his arms for Yuuri, hugging him breathlessly, both of them crying. Yuuri weeps against the silver-haired skater, grinning and exhausted. “C’mon, Victor. We have to see if we’re getting married this summer or not. Do your worst.”

“My best, you mean.” The taller man kisses his fiancé on the lips, taking the words as the challenge they are intended to be. Not far away, Yuri Plisetsky is gagging at both of them.

Minako is crying in the stands when Yuuri waits alone in the kiss-and-cry for his score. Mari and Yuuko are freaking out at home in Japan over the jump, continuing to babble and yell after the scores are announced.

Victor skates out, the last of the lineup after the SP.

Rumor has it that he’s going to attempt to land five quads in his FS, to one-up the love of his life.

The world looks forward to seeing if he does.


	24. jumps, jumps, jumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri cycles the rink and flips right around Yuri Plisetsky, who’s been trailing his older rink mates all season on the podium. “What’s wrong, Yurio?” Yuuri is awfully smug for someone who has emotional breakdowns just about every week. “Getting tired?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "yoi soft headcanon: So it's canon in yoi that Yuuri has amazing stamina (the episode when he first does the quad flip & has enough spins but doesn't make the landing the announcers make a comment on how he must have good stamina to do that at the end of a free skate). Anyways...other skaters are kinda in awe of Yuuri's stamina. Chris & JJ & others are kinda like "are you even real?" and Yurio is v impressed but tries to hide it by acting angry while Yuuri spins and jumps around a tired Yurio"
> 
> original post date: jan 28, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: T  
> ✮words: ~250  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156504843343)

Sometimes, at competition practices, Yuuri can be a bit annoying. Victor knows just how high Yuuri he can jump, and how long he can just. Skate and skate and never get tired.

Through the months, they run into their fellow competitors - Minami, JJ, Phichit, Otabek - and all of them consistently remark that his stamina is out of this world. It’s what’s brought Yuuri to the top after so long struggling to make it there.

It’s honestly just. Freaking _impressive_. All of them know what it takes to be the best in the business is the ability to just keep trying at the sport, especially when the wind is gone from ones’ lungs.

Yuuri cycles the rink and flips right around Yuri Plisetsky, who’s been trailing his older rink mates all season on the podium. “What’s wrong, Yurio?” Yuuri is awfully smug for someone who has emotional breakdowns just about every week. “Getting tired?”

“Yeah,” Yuri huffs, almost kicking the older skater smack in the ass. “Tired of your _shit_! Just practice alright, everybody knows you can do this all day. Shut up about it.”

“What was that?” Yuuri skates over to Victor, waiting for the taller man to dip him before slipping out of a spread eagle to leap into the air for a jump. “Can’t hear you, Yurio!!”

Yurio flips him off, then jumps, narrowly avoiding JJ on the rink. “Can you hear me now? Can you!!”

Victor just rolls his eyes and focuses on his own motions, smiling softly at their antics.


	25. learning curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky has been gifted since he was four years old. He knows how to scrap with his fellow students, do quick calculations, and most importantly, how to destroy the competition on the ice. He’s good at what he does. He’s good at everything. He’s a winner at the core, and he’s not afraid to show everyone around him the truth of the matter.
> 
> It comes without saying that he’s horribly embarrassed, then, by his inability to do something as simple as properly hold a pair of chopsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "If you're still taking 'em: soft yoi hc: Yurio is a champion, & as such he's used to being good at things. So he gets frustrated when he can't master something easy like chopsticks during his stay in japan. He avoids asking for help at first b/c he is kind of embarrassed (though he would NEVER admit that). But of course when he finally mumbles a question for help Yuuri is a sweetheart and patient with him and doesn't laugh when the food falls and gets everywhere for the 5th time."
> 
> original post date: jan 29, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~500  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156565188848)

Yuri Plisetsky has been  _gifted_  since he was four years old. He knows how to scrap with his fellow students, do quick calculations, and most importantly, how to destroy the competition on the ice. He’s  _good_  at what he does. He’s good at everything. He’s a winner at the core, and he’s not afraid to show everyone around him the truth of the matter.

It comes without saying that he’s horribly embarrassed, then, by his inability to do something as simple as properly hold a pair of chopsticks.

Victor is the first to tease him when he misses his mouth for the fifth time. “I’m sure they have spoons you could use, or I could teach you.” He’s an infuriating man, so polished and poised in the face of Yuri’s suffering. Victor’s traveled the world ten times over, and he’s a purveyor of fine dining establishments. To no one’s surprise, he holds chopsticks like it’s natural, between his fingers like extensions of his hands.

“They have little plastic attachments downstairs for learning,” Yuuri comments softly, trying to diffuse the teenager’s anger when he sees that Yuri is getting ruffled by Victor’s words. “You have to get used to how to hold them before you just stab everything and spill all the rice.”

Yuri ignores both of them, slamming the lacquered chopsticks down on the table and shoveling food in his mouth with a spoon, even though he’s making a horrendous mess.

//

After the first couple of days, Yuri is tired of looking like a slob, spilling rice all over the floor for the Katsukis to come and clean up.

“Hey,” he snaps, catching Yuuri’s eyes. “I need you to pay me back.” He can see the cogs turn in the older skater’s head, so he continues, “For the quad sal!”

Yuuri claps his hands together, smiling and nodding. “Okay, yeah. What did you need?”

He rummages through his bag for a pair of disposable chopsticks, jabbing them in Yuuri’s face. “These.”

Yuuri laughs. “What, that’s all?”

Yuri colors lightly, a moment away from snapping them in half. “Are you gonna do it or not?”

“At least let me take skates off first, geez,” Yuuri grumbles, rolling his eyes. “You should start by trying to hold one of them like you would hold a pen.” Yuri Plisetsky listens to his steady voice, nodding quietly. “The other one is just a hinge to balance the first chopstick. It takes practice, but you should start with big chunks, like pork, and we’ll work on tricky stuff like rice and beans later.”

Their training session in the locker room goes on for a few minutes before Victor dashes in to collect them and rush them back to the inn.

There, Yuuri watches Yuri tentatively reach for the chopsticks, taking his words to heart. When Yuri is like this, cautious and surly, he’s just a cute kid, with his face covered in grease and rice.

Dinner that evening is pleasant, by Yuuri’s standards, so he smiles and considers the lessons successful.

 


	26. calling in sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He spends the next day in the full throes of a fever, much to Yuuri’s dismay. He still sneaks into the rink after Yuuri had left him alone by himself, and the brunette gives him a sour look as Victor’s croaky voice gives pointers about his jumps. Eventually, both of them wind up going home early because Victor looks like absolute shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@fishfingersandscarves](http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/): "when viktor gets sick,,he gets active,, and by active i mean ,,he will like,, knit 3 hats with a 101 degree fever,, or choreograph an entire free skate routine,,yuuri has found ways to keep him in bed tho,,but the first time it happened yuuri got sick too and viktor felt really bad afterwards"
> 
> original post date: feb 2, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~400  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156711101008)

Victor’s been acting weird for the last few days.

Well. Weirder than  _usual_. Yuuri worries that Victor really is pushing himself too far, what with coaching him and coming back to the ice under Yakov’s critical tutelage this season. It’s just August, but Victor’s starting to look really ragged in the setting sun when they take Makkachin out for a walk and Yuuri frowns at him, pulling his fiancé down by the wrist and putting the back of his hand on Victor’s clammy forehead.

“You’re getting a cold,” Yuuri says sternly, scowling. “C’mon, we need to get you in bed.”

“S’fine,” Victor insists, taking Yuuri’s hand off of his temple to kiss it softly. His lips are chapped, which Yuuri takes to mean that Victor is the furthest from  _fine_  that he can be. “It’s not so bad.”

“No buts,” Yuuri insists, dragging Victor and the panting Makkachin back to the apartment. As soon as they get inside, he tries to force Victor to go to bed, but the older skater insists on helping with the dishes, impulsively cleaning the toilet, and even trying to get out his rainy-day knitting set, but Yuuri is having none of it.

He spends the next day in the full throes of a fever, much to Yuuri’s dismay. He still sneaks into the rink after Yuuri had left him alone by himself, and the brunette gives him a sour look as Victor’s croaky voice gives pointers about his jumps. Eventually, both of them wind up going home early because Victor looks like absolute shit.

Yuuri nurses him for a couple days until Victor is decent, but, of course, then he himself gets a cold, a fact which makes Victor miserable. He’d never intended for Yuuri to share his pain, so he fusses over Yuuri with yarn tossed all over their bed, anxiously pressing cool towels to Yuuri’s forehead when he finishes throwing up his lunch.

After a week of misery, both of them come back to full practice hours, the rest of their rink mates still avoiding them like the plague, for which they are grateful.

The only person who gets close enough to speak to them is Yuri.

“Next competition’s in a couple weeks, so you assholes had better shape up.” With that, he skates away, leaving the veteran skaters to wheeze at his antics and get back to work, even if they have to sniffle and sweat their way through.

 


	27. lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor blinks for a moment, humming breezily. “You play piano?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via [@ultimate-distracted-trash](http://ultimate-distracted-trash.tumblr.com/): "What about, Viktor finally noticed the keyboard in Yuuri's bedroom and asked if he played, and Yuuri surprised him all over again, and it kinda became a daily thing when they're married for Yuuri to serenade/lull Viktor with his piano? (im so cheesy aren't i)"
> 
> original post date: feb 3, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: G  
> ✮words: ~350  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156757479958)

When Yuuri pulls the keyboard out of the box, Victor stares at it for an inordinately long period of time. It is quickly followed by a tangle of cords, and Yuuri laughs lightly. “I couldn’t just leave it at home. I don’t even play very much, but it’s sentimental, you know?”

Victor blinks for a moment, humming breezily. “You play piano?” It’s always fun for him to learn new things about Yuuri, since he’s a man wrapped in layers of privacy. Each time the brunette shares new information, Victor feels honored that Yuuri is comfortable enough to open up with him.

“Just a bit,” Yuuri says. “Do you have an adapter?” Victor jaunts off to rummage through his travel bag, pulling out a multi-format power plug adapter. Yuuri thanks him as soon as it’s in his hand, putting the monstrosity into the wall and waiting for the keyboard to flicker to life. “Bear with me here. It’s been a long time.”

Instead of unpacking, Victor curls up on the couch and listens to Yuuri huff and patter around on the keys for a time, dozing off halfway through with a happy smile. Yuuri eventually gets the song right, and when he’s finished playing, he goes to Victor and brushes his silver bangs back, laughing when Victor blinks awake.

“Didn’t mean to put you to sleep.”

Victor shakes his head, pulling Yuuri into his lap. “No, it’s fine. It was really nice. Do you sing, too? It sounded like you were whispering to yourself.”

“Mm,” Yuuri exhales slowly, relaxing his posture against the warmth of Victor’s chest. “Only sometimes. I’m not very good, either at singing or playing.”

“Shh,” Victor hushes him with a soft kiss to Yuuri’s hair, already drifting off again. “It was a beautiful serenade, love. You’re welcome to play any time.”

“Even if I sing you to sleep?” Yuuri laughs, taking off his glasses before he closes his eyes too.

“ _Especially_  if you sing me to sleep,” Victor insists, placing his right hand over Yuuri’s own, relishing in the feeling of their engagement bands gently clicking together.


	28. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Victor, wake up!” When blue eyes blink open, tears streaking down his face, Yuuri draws in a shaky breath. “It’s just a dream, Victor. Whatever happened, it wasn’t real. Are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "soft yoi hc: While practicing their pairs skate Victor starts having awful nightmares/daydreams that during a lift or throw jump he drops Yuuri & hurts him badly, or that during a pairs spin he'll accidentally be too close to Yuuri & hit him with the blade of his skate, etc. He starts to freak out and worry during practices and eventually Yuuri notices and helps him and tries to ease his worries."
> 
> original post date: feb 3, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: T  
> ✮words: ~550  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156771599763)

The moment Yuuri’s hands slip out of his own, his world shatters. He can hear the crunch of the landing, can see Yuuri’s leg at an odd angle, and tears prick his eyes. Victor had told Yuuri that the lift was stupid - there’s no point in doing this for a gala, not when Yuuri has stronger arms. Victor hurries to his side on the ice, feeling miserable. He’s ready to scream and break his own leg in frustration, but then a warm hand lands on his shoulder.

He’s ready to yell at them, tell them to call Yuuri an ambulance, when he realizes that the scene in front of him is getting foggy. His name is being called, and he opens his mouth to snap.

“ _Victor_!” Yuuri’s arms are on both of Victor’s shoulders now, shaking him awake. “Victor, wake up!” When blue eyes blink open, tears streaking down his face, Yuuri draws in a shaky breath. “It’s just a dream, Victor. Whatever happened, it wasn’t real. Are you okay?”

Victor turns so that he can hug Yuuri tightly. “Are you hurt, darling?”

Yuuri shakes his head, still shocked at Victor’s sleepy behavior. “No, I’m fine. Was that what you had a nightmare about? Me getting hurt?”

“I’m not so sure this pair skate is a good idea,” Victor murmurs. “I’m terrified, Yuuri. What if I mess this up? What if we crash when we’re meant to be dancing?”

Yuuri grabs the sides of Victor’s face. “Victor. You’re a skating _champion_. Best in the business. We’re not going to make amateur mistakes. We’ll take it slow. If we don’t feel like we can do it for the Grand Prix, then we won’t, and I’ll skate the program by myself, like I have the whole season. It’s not a big deal.”

Victor looks up at Yuuri with a wobbly lower lip. “I know. I know that _objectively_ , but I still get concerned. I’m your coach. I have to make sure you’re in the best condition you can be.”

Yuuri laughs. “I am, Victor. I am. You’ve made sure of that. Look at me.” Victor’s eyes roam over Yuuri’s soft curves, taking in the tight formation of Yuuri’s thighs and the flat plains of his abdomen. Victor smiles at the sight. “See?”

Victor calms down, still a bit shaky. “Right. You’re right, of course. I’m being silly.”

The brunette shakes his head. “It’s alright. It was just a nightmare, Victor. Being a little nervous is fine. Neither of us have done anything _like_  this before.” After a moment, he takes Victor’s hand and both of them smile. “It’s gonna be totally wild.”

“Right,” Victor chuckles, rubbing his fingers over Yuuri’s hand. “Absolutely true.” The two of them murmur affirmations until they fall asleep, and go to practice energized the next day.

When they get to work on the pair skate, it goes perfectly, and Victor wonders why he had ever been worried in the first place.

The next time he remembers a dream, it is about kissing Yuuri. It makes him smile when he wakes up, and this dream is one he wants to carry over into real life, so he pecks Yuuri on the cheeks and grins when the brunette blinks awake with a soft grin as well.


	29. warning signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you mess him up with all your pretentious shit,” the blonde spits in Victor’s face, pulling him down by the collar and making the older skater bend uncomfortably at the knees, “You better make sure you’re out of my sight and your papers are in order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt via anon: "soft yoi hc: Victor was prepared to get a shovel talk or two when he and Yuuri got together and let everyone know. What he wasn't expecting was getting a rather intense and detailed shovel talk from Yurio of all people. (But he is actually pretty happy about it because it proves Yurio actually really cares about Yuuri and later when Victor tells him, Yuuri gets so happy that he can't help but hug/cuddle Yurio when he sees him next)"
> 
> original post date: feb 8, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: T  
> ✮words: ~350  
> ✮post s1  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156964376843)

The funny thing about getting together with someone is that it isn’t a solitary experience. Victor fully expects to have the range of phone calls, emails, texts, and discussions he has with the members of Yuuri’s inner circle. Every single one of them has something to say in Yuuri’s defense, all of which he scoffs at, because of he loves the brunette, and he would do _anything_  to protect Yuuri’s fragile happiness.

If anything, the response from the Katsukis is a bit lukewarm. Mari waves Victor off with a smile, patting him on the shoulder and telling the tall man to take care of her baby brother. Toshiya shakes Victor’s hand. Hiroko hugs Victor until he can hardly breathe. Phichit congratulates Yuuri and Victor time and again, and most people around the new couple are just happy for them.

Everyone who knows them well knows just how much their relationship has done for both men, in terms of mental wellness and competitive spirit. Their relationship is so uplifting and positive that it makes others nauseous.

Therefor, it is a great surprise that _Yuri_  pulls Victor aside to snarl at him and threaten him within an inch of his life. The irony of the situation is that Yuri had called Victor a dead man, and now the teenager is saying that he’ll kill Victor if he ever hurts Yuuri.

Ridiculous, truly. Yuri knows him better than this.

“If you mess him up with all your pretentious shit,” the blonde spits in Victor’s face, pulling him down by the collar and making the older skater bend uncomfortably at the knees, “You better make sure you’re out of my sight and your papers are in order. Cutlet is ten times the skater you’ll be out of retirement.”

Unbeknownst to both of them, Yuuri oversees the whole transaction, right down to where Victor had softly explained that he was going to do right by Yuuri. He’d earned two kicks in the legs for taking so long about it.

Yuuri pulls the blonde into a hug the next day. Yuri grumbles the whole time, scoffing that the brunette is too clingy even as his cheeks begin to color.

As Victor shrugs out of his coat, he smiles to himself, barely hiding the action behind the hand that has a ring on it.


	30. the married life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✮prompt: n/a
> 
> original post date: feb 27, 2017
> 
> ✮rating: e  
> ✮words: ~1.5k  
> ✮post s1 - future fic - **WIP/Incomplete** *  
> ✮[read on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/157805865248)
> 
> *(i plan on expanding this concept one day, but this version is scrapped for now.)

Victor loves to watch Yuuri move around their apartment.

It’s a slow Sunday morning, which means that the Japanese man has time to cook a lavish meal. He takes his time, tasting every part of it and licking his fingers. Victor is sure that Yuuri doesn’t know he’s staring, or the younger man wouldn’t make borderline obscene noises as he licks cheese off of his hands, wiping his slick digits on his aprons.

Privately, the Russian man thinks that the piece of clothing is a delightful addition to his husband’s soft body. It’s white, it has no frills, but all the same, the strings are pulled taut against Yuuri’s sides, highlighting the little rolls he’s picked up post-retirement. Victor licks his lips absently, far more enthused about tasting his husband on this lazy day than he is about eating breakfast.

Yuuri turns around with a tray full of steaming food. He smiles at Victor as he walks to the low table. “Come in and eat.” Victor eagerly trots over, caught in his tracks when Yuuri flicks his dark eyes up at him, his lips curling into a far more sly smirk. “Staring is rude, you know. You better finish your food before you try to make a move.”

Victor forces himself not to pounce at the words. _I love this man_ , he thinks heatedly, suddenly very excited to finish his move and then kiss his husband silly. The meal is very heavy, which is entirely unfair, because Yuuri is absolutely presenting this as a precursor to a romp around their bedroom. Victor refuses to back down from a challenge, so he blankly swallows the cheesy potatoes and eggs-over-easy. He washes it down with a light miso soup, but honestly, his focus is entirely on Yuuri.

Yuuri takes his time. He snaps pieces of bacon easily, long fingers catching on his bottom lip as he slowly chews, uncaring that his glasses fog up with the heat of the meal. The younger man smiles as he picks up his chopsticks and eats rice, dragging them out of his mouth with a heady look. He’s about halfway down when he sees that Victor has given up on trying to keep anything down while he’s putting on this kind of show. “Finished already?”

The older man is half-hard and slightly infuriated. “ _Yuuri_ ,” he grunts, valiantly trying to keep from leaping over the table and slipping his hands over Yuuri’s sides. “I can’t take much more of this. Could we move to the bedroom, please?”

His dark-haired husband sighs deeply. “I  _suppose_  we could.” Yuuri takes one last bite of his pan-fried fish before putting his chopsticks down. “You’ll have to clean this up later, you know?”

Victor nods so quickly that he feels like he has whiplash. “Absolutely. I will. Be right on that. Later.” Yuuri gives him a patronizing look and Victor holds up his hands. “I will, Yuuri, I promise. I’d just really like to spend some time with you alone. We have the whole day to ourselves.”

It’s a rare occasion, so the younger man understands Victor’s urgency. “Alright,” Yuuri says, hefting himself up from the floor with a little sigh. He holds out a hand to Victor, who hurries to take his hold even though he’s blushing and awkwardly disguising his partial hard-on. Yuuri pulls Victor into a light hug, looping his hands at the small of Victor’s back. “You’re that excited, hmm?”

“Yes,” Victor dryly responds, squeezing Yuuri’s love handles and closing his eyes in pleasure. “You know how much I love to touch you, darling. You’re being an awful tease to me today.”

“Gotta make you wait sometimes,” Yuuri chides him, pulling out of their embrace to take Victor’s right hand and head to the bedroom. “You’ve been so enthusiastic these days. What’s changed?”

“More time alone,” Victor replies quickly, pecking Yuuri’s cheek and left bicep. “No competitions, no interviews, this delicious amount of weight you’ve picked up.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got chubby,” Yuuri flushes as Victor opens the door and their puppy comes scrambling out. They coo over the dog for a moment before whispering to her and closing the door again, leaving the room to themselves. “Rub it in some more, why don’t you.”

Victor waits until Yuuri has untied the apron, the stained white cloth pooling in a heap on the floor. Yuuri sits down to unzip his fly and Victor motions for his younger lover to lie back on the mattress. Yuuri complies, and then Victor curves the fingers of his right hand around Yuuri’s soft waist and mouths at the skin there, littered with fading scars and reddish stretch marks. “I love it, Yuuri. I love that you’re comfortable enough to let go around me.” Yuuri keens and rests his hand in Victor’s hair, fingers tangling in the silver locks. “I love  _you_. All of you, no matter what. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathes, tightening his grip on Victor and pulling his tall husband on top of him. “I know.” The two of them kiss until Yuuri can’t breathe, the weight of Victor over his burgeoning waist a bit too much for both of them to handle. Victor slides to the side, continuing to mouth at Yuuri’s soft chest through his shirt, groaning when Yuuri elbows him away. “C'mon, get undressed.”

Both of them waste no time in flinging off their clothes. As soon as Yuuri is naked, Victor reaches for the chubby man’s dick and opens his mouth in a daze. Victor presses his pale hands to Yuuri’s balls and drinks in the moan sounding through Yuuri as a result.

“You don’t have to suck me off every time, you know,” Yuuri says, nails scratching Victor’s nape. Victor breathes hot over Yuuri, humming when the olive-skinned man squirms.

“I want to,” Victor replies, flicking his tongue out over the head of Yuuri’s penis. “You’ll let me, won’t you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri gives him a half-hearted glare, moving his legs so that Victor has the space between them to lower his chest and arms. “You’re going to do whatever you want, no matter what I say, but for posterity, the answer is yes, of course.” He moves his thick, veiny legs to rest under Victor’s arms. “Is this position okay?”

Victor moans at the wet, warm heat of Yuuri’s plump thighs coming suffocatingly close around his neck. He moves one hand so that he can signal that it is more than okay. It’s hard for Victor to focus on taking Yuuri down slowly when they’re this close, when he’s just got the tip of Yuuri’s dick in his mouth and he moans in anticipation. Yuuri squirms beneath him, fingers resting safely on Victor’s head, ready to pull the older man off of him if he thinks the Russian man is taking things too quickly.

They’ve had to discuss this measure  _several_  times, because Victor gets overly enthusiastic. He just makes a mess out of both of them when he works too hard to take all of Yuuri’s thick cock into his mouth. Neither of them are fully satisfied when he does this, so Victor’s granted Yuuri permission to stop him when his eyes cross and he gets lost in the sensations of Yuuri growing hard on his tongue, minding his teeth and keeping the rhythm comfortable.

Today, though -  _today_ , Victor is on a mission. He slips his tongue out over Yuuri before taking in a deep breath and relaxing his throat, mouthing inches of his husband’s penis down. Yuuri has to move his hands to the covers for leverage, hissing at warmth as Victor slinks up and down, taking special time to make slurping noises and piss Yuuri off. He flicks mischievous blue eyes up at his dark-eyed partner, and Yuuri yelps when Victor runs a finger down the underside of Yuuri’s dick.

Victor flicks his eyes up as he takes Yuuri all the way down his throat, letting his eyes flit closed as he belts out a dramatic groan.

Yuuri fists a wide hand in his hair, cheeks hot. “O-kay. Enough of that.” Victor whines as he’s dragged off and Yuuri’s legs slide off of him. “I didn’t say we were  _done_ , babe, I just didn’t want to come so soon.” Victor perks up at that, leaning up from his dramatically curled position on the bed to showcase his eager erection. “Geez. This turns you on  _every_ time. Did you just want to just suck me off? I could help you, too.”

“Noooo,” Victor groans quickly, hurrying to drape himself over Yuuri’s plush waist. “C'mon, Yuuri, you’ve been teasing me all day. I want you to have sex with me.”

Flicking wary brown eyes down at Victor, Yuuri rolls his eyes. He remembers the bygone days of riding Victor until they had both been too tired to speak, but now he just wants to spread Victor wide open and feel the soft skin of his own abdomen roll over Victor, who would leak onto him. It’s vanilla, but Yuuri can hold Victor’s legs like that, can stare at his tall husband coming undone while he fucks Victor silly. The other option is Victor riding him, because Victor loved to touch. He just wanted his hands everywhere, all the time, nipping at every inch of Yuuri’s skin that is available.

Like he’s doing presently. Victor is sucking a bruising hickey into Yuuri’s soft hips, and both of them keen as Victor ruts against Yuuri’s legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> ✮[my tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)  
> ✮[my twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)
> 
> thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
